nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Percival E
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empire of Nicomedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 17:58, March 9, 2010 Empire of Nicomedia Hi, our site is only about the nation Lovia. We suggested adding the Empire of Nicomedia on this wiki. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like his page. It shows he has a lively imagination. I am sure he could be a wonderful Lovian citizen, perhaps he may even join the Donia Clan! Dr. Magnus 18:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a nice page, but it has nothing to do with Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::yea conworlds would be the site.Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Percival E, we admire your enthusiasm and writing, but we cannot keep your article on this wikia. According to site regulations, only articles about Lovia are allowed on this wiki. As my colleagues proposed, I think Conworlds or some Althist site would be most suited :) 06:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Although, if he manages to make articles that "fit" in Lovia, he may stay of course. The more the merrier, right? Dr. Magnus 06:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That would be difficult as Lovia is still in 2010, has no area in Turkey etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If he manages (who knows), then he'd be fully welcome :) 07:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok Percival E 15:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good idea to make a novel of it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree! 07:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Great You managed to "fit" the articles into our lovely nation in a brilliant way - the Baron of Donia is most pleased with this positive result! Dr. Magnus 21:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx Percival E 10:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thank you for contributing to the site! Dr. Magnus 12:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Welcome and thank you for your great contributions! -- 11:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Strangely enough, at first they wanted to redirect this guy to another site - luckily enough the baron has once again saved the day by convinving him to stay. How amazing I am! All hail the Donia clan! Dr. Magnus 13:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, you little cheaty devil --Lars Washington 19:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Nova Times Hello it's reporter Marcus Villanova here for the Nova Times wanting to ask you some questions not only about percival but you the user of percival! Here we go! *What's your favorite food? *What's your favorite counrty? *What's your favorite show? *Where were you born/What's the date(you don't have to give year) Now here's some questions for percival *How do you like your fame here? *What was your inspiration for the Nicomedia novels? *What's your favorite city in Lovia? *Would you change anything about Lovia? Hope this didn't take up to much of your time thanks from Nova Times! Marcus Villanova 21:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * I love tex-mex, cajun, Morroccan and Turkish food * I am very interested in Turkey as you might have noticed. Also: America, Greece, Ireland and (Celtic) UK * "The Bing Bang Theory"; "the IT crowd" * August 31st, somewhere * I am famous?? I diddn't know that... * I have been writing similar stories for a long time. I have been doing althist since I was twelve. * I like Long Road - Noble City. * I don't know enough about lovia to answer that question. Percival E 10:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship :PLEASE READ THIS CAREFULLY Hi , I am honored to announce you that you will be made a citizen of the Kingdom of Lovia! According to our Constitution every person residing within Lovia and having done 50 or more valid contributions, will be registered as a citizen. By means of registration, we will need a little personal information about you: * What will be your official name (that consists of at least one given name and a surname)? * What is your biological sex (male/female)? * What is your domicile (permanent residence, this being a full adress of a residence in a Lovian city or town)? Please make sure you bought a house or apartment somewhere in Lovia. If you need any help with this, we will be glad to help you out. From the moment you have answered all three questions truthfully, you will be granted citizenship of Lovia. We would appreciate it if you provided us with this information on your own user page (= this page). Thank you very much, and I hope to see you around often! 12:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Percival Eric Gallagher :* Male :* 7 Long Road Avenue - Long Road - Noble City :Thank you for my registration. Percival E 15:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you . Your registration is hereby completed. 18:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It might not be very "politically correct" of me to invite you to a political party. Yet, I wish to make you aware of the directions that can be taken, and that some will ask you to take . Why? Because I am sure parties would be glad to have such an active and creative person on their list! :::These are the most prominent parties: :::* Progressive Democrats - center-leftist party (including current PM) :::* Liberal Democrats - centrist liberals :::* Walden Libertarian Party - environmentalist libertarians :::* List Oos Wes Ilava - one-person conservative party :::* Lovian Communist Party - communism :::Just to give you an impression, Mister Percival . -- 08:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Percival E 15:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Percival E. Gallagher, I am August Magnus Donia, the leader of the LCP and lord of Donia Castle and the Donia Clan-patriarch. I would like to invite you as a LCP-member. Dr. Magnus 15:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, please note List OW Ilava will soon merge with the Liberal Democrats :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Noted. Percival E 15:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hurbanova Novine Thank you for your article! :) I've translated it to Oceana and did a minor correction :) I like your idea of writing a book which happens in Oceana very much :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Local folk culture is a great start for any novel! Percival E 07:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Liberal Democrats I'm very happy to welcome a new member! :) Bucurestean 12:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Percival E 13:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You're doing some really good work here, Percival. I'm sure the Liberals will appreciate your activities too! 06:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) debate would you debate on current issues at the FBR a day before the polls open to disscus the issues?Marcus Villanova 20:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. What's the FBR? Percival E. Galahad 05:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Of yay you came after the Leftest debate François-Noël Babeuf-Room is the place it's like our town center now any main events are held there.Great you in the date is May 16th!Marcus Villanova 21:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 10:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanx. Percival E. Galahad 12:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Advice Hi, in my sandpit i'm working out some ideas, could i get some feedback from the other side of lovia, i mean the other ideology, otherwise i'll never know what some think about it, the only one really giving advice is yuri, and i know that he covers my operations anyway, so please some advice.... Jon Johnson 20:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I promise to read and check it tomorrow. Is that alright? Percival E. Galahad 20:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, it's a bit of a mess right know, but i not writing it fully (time shortage) if i know support isn't large enough Jon Johnson 20:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to publicize my real-life age and nationality. I can tell you I'm continental European. My religious stance would be non-theistic, although I was raised a sort of humanist traditional christian. Politically I am a modern liberal, that is more progressive than a classical liberal, and less state-favoring than a social democrat. Percival E. Galahad 17:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. 06:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) NMS Hey, I've just read your candidacy. Do you agree with these three points? #He know's what the NMS does and is interested in the subject (rather obvious :P) #He knows Lovia a bit (knows the monuments a bit) or is willing to learn them. #He will agree that Oceana has the separate OSDCH, which regulates local (state) monuments. A state monument can be a national monument, but in order to not overflow the national list we have the OSDCH. If you have any questions; ask me! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know my way around the Lovian monuments and will do some efforts promoting and protecting them soon. The relation with Oceana and its monuments is obvious: all monuments of national importance require federal money and protection, all others will be protected by the state agency, with which we should establish a steady alliance. Percival E. Galahad 08:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like you've got the good spirit :) 08:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you had already reacted. Anyway, you seem to be very good for the job. Consider yourself chair(wo)man! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Percival E. Galahad 17:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you quit the government, mr. Writer. I thought you were a good force. you still in the Congress? 18:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :He didn't resign from Congress :) 10:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Deleted pages They are to be found here :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Nice speech in the Speaker's Corner! Hillbilly Boy 09:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, :I withdrew from the election race. Would you mind moving your vote to yourself or one of our allies? 10:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear that. You could have made it to Congress with a few more votes. But I suppose you thought well about this, so I'll accept your choice :) Percival E. Galahad 17:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice signature ;) 19:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Hope you don't mind? 22:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) By switching you Major vote for you Minor on yourself you can get one extra point - maybe that'll be just what you need to get into congress. Pierius Magnus 15:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Court notice Mr P.E. Galahad, the Supreme Court calls upon you to deliver your first plaintiff's round in the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. --American Eagle 18:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I will do so within two hours. 18:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Very well. --American Eagle 19:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations May I congratulate you on winning the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial? We all had our say, and clearly you were the most convincing. Blame that on my lack of knowledge (and interest, quite frankly) when it comes to the Law. Anyhow, the trial is over and the verdict has been spoken out. As a result of this, I will now be forced to leave. My reputation, however bad it already was, is damaged beyond repair and I find myself behind bars for the next six months. I will not come back afterwards. Lovia is now in the hands of people such as yourself. Bright, ambitious people. Make something of it, Galahad! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :See my comment here, I think we are ought to look for an emergency exit. 13:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the people of Lovia have spoken and they see the insanity behind it all. But the complaints of the people cannot beat the tremendous power and force of the law. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::True, but that is NOT a defunct. Democracy is more than just a majority rule, it is about rights and duties enshrined in a perfectly executed law. It is just that our method of execution stinks a little... 08:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Poke Hi, would you mind returning to activity? We are trying to become active again, and polls are open now. I would also love a vote. I'm a liberal centrist, and my name is William Krosby. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunate as I may find it myself, I hereby resign from all my duties. I'm off to other ventures! Good luck to all of you and thanks for the great time we all spent together! Best, 20:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Percival, where did you go? I thought you were returning. =( And I did respond to your question in the Pub. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Wake up! Don't be a lurker! -- 18:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, that's a long time ago man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Percival. Could you retract your vote, please? Thanks in advance. If you would like a long reasoning on why, please message me back. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Or, if you don't want to, could you become active? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:36, February 17, 2017 (UTC)